Brotherly Neuritis
by manahawai
Summary: Two men once thought they were brothers. When they find out this is not true they just can't seem to help themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly Neuritis By: ladyneuritis and masterneuritis

"You shouldn't do this to yourself." He glanced at the guard in disgust. Of course he knew this already. But he had to see him. Not visiting him is killing me. I need to see him. Now.

"I did not ask for your opinion," replied Thor. "Now open the gate." The guard shrugged and let him through the gates. The white-gold gates slid open to reveal a titanium box. It was 10 feet by 10 feet and completely sealed save a door with one window. On either side of the door stood guards. Beyond that door was Loki. His brother. Loki whom he hasn't seen at all since he brought him back to Asgard a year ago. Once they arrived his father, Odin, had taken Loki away and imprisoned him here in this cell. Now he broke all the rules coming here to visit him. But he had to see him at least one last time.

"Leave us." The guards walked away slowly after glancing at each other. One passed Thor the key as he walked past him. He glanced down at it. It was now or never. He put the key in the lock and turned it slowly hearing it click. The door swung open. And there he was. Sitting on the bed. Loki looked up. A grim light comes into his eyes. Thor could only assume it traveled down to his mouth as that mask was still attached to it. His hair was a complete mess as it had grown well past his waist. He opened his mouth, a million thoughts running through his head but all that came out was "Hello brother."

Loki stared at his brother confused and unable to speak due to the mask that had been become a permanent fixture since Thor had returned him to his once happy home. Thor slowly walked across the seemingly never-ending room and held out his hand tentatively towards Loki. His eyes were becoming wide as Thor slowly removed the mask from his face. He moved his jaw to adjust to the sudden change.

"Why have you come here, Thor?" Loki's words could still hit Thor like a slap to the face even though Loki was happy to see him he wouldn't let his former brother know it.

"Can I not see my only brother?" A sad smile spread across Thor's face.

"We are not brothers!" Loki turned away from Thor trying to keep the tears from welling in his eyes. How he missed seeing Thor's smile. How he loved to have Thor only look at him. Thor grabbed Loki's chin and turned it so that he was looking into his deep blue eyes. Loki practically fell into them instantly, he forgot how blue those eyes were and how they could see into his very soul.

"Loki," Thor paused and stared into his eyes deeply. Loki's breath caught in his throat. "You require a shower." Loki glared at Thor and opened his mouth to begin a huge rant about being locked in this metal room for a year but was interrupted by Thor grabbing his arm and dragging him through Asgard. He was confused and slighted elated. Asgard had not changed in the year that Loki had been incarcerated but something was different about it and he could not figure out what it was. However, Loki's attention was on Thor's hand holding his. Had Thor's hand always been this big? A moment later they were in Thor's room and he was being manhandled into the large bathroom. Thor left him alone Loki stared at the door for a moment before turning towards the shower. He let the water rush over his body for a while before actually washing. His hair was difficult to handle it had grown so much in the past year. It was getting stuck and tangled between his fingers. When he had finally finished he stepped out of the shower leaving the water running to keep the room warm. Ever since he had returned and been thrown into the hellhole his body temperature had drastically dropped he was always cold. The door suddenly opened and Thor stepped into the room. Loki turned and began to turn red as Thor stared at him Loki was standing there stark naked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK FIRST?!" Loki turned and stared at the shower. Thor just chuckled.

"Brother, why are you so worried we used to shower together when we were younger." Loki turned a scarlet red and stuttered.

"That's different!" Loki couldn't face Thor now but he was wrapped with a towel.

Thor wrapped his brother with a towel and grabbed the back of his brother's neck.

"Brother, I have missed you." Thor could tell that Loki was cold but he did not understand why. The room was very hot and he could tell that Loki was getting frustrated and that usually made him very warm.

"I am not your brother. I never was. I told you this before, Thor. I am Laufeyson." The words felt like when Loki had hit him with his staff so many years ago.

"You will always be my brother, Loki." Loki finally turned toward him and he was shocked to see tears welling in his eyes. "What is the matter?"

"There is nothing the matter. I just wish to put clothes on and you keep bothering me, _brother_." Loki said the last part with such hate it almost brought Thor to his knees.

"Fair enough, I shall leave you to it then." Thor left him alone and waited outside of the door. He sat on the floor and prayed that his father would not be angry with him when he awoke from Odinsleep. He would explain his reasoning later. Suddenly, a small hand grabbed his cape and started to tug on it. He turned to see the door slightly ajar and Loki's pale hand holding the cape. "What is it, brother."

"Did you really miss me, Thor?" His voice was so timid and so broken Thor barely understood him.

"Of course I did. Do you think I would lie to you?"

"I thought that _that woman_ would be enough to make you forget about me."

"You mean Jane Foster? I have not seen her since before I destroyed the bifrost, brother." The door opened more and then he saw Loki's pale face.

"Thor, do you love me?"

"Of course I do, brother." Thor grabbed the side of his brother's face.

"Not like that." Thor was confused.

"What in Valhalla are you talking about, brother?" Loki sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, take me be to my prison, _brother_." Loki opened the door and stood Thor grabbed his brother's hand and headed back for Loki's new permanent home until his father said otherwise. Asgard was silent no one played and no one was outside due to the Allfather's sudden Odinsleep. No one was ready for it. It was almost a replay of when Thor had been banished and Odin had fallen due to the stress. Thor opened the door and let Loki stepped into the cell before following shutting the door behind them.

"Loki, why did you do it?" Thor spoke to him in such a way that made Loki almost cry again.

"What are you speaking of Thor? Do you mean why I wanted to take over Midgard?" Loki smiled at him evilly. Thor nodded and looked out of the little window inside of the door. "I wanted to prove that I was worthy of Father's love and to finally be your equal."

"Loki, you have always been my equal! We have done everything together since we were children. We grew up together! Fought together! Ate together! Slept together!" Loki walked up to Thor and put his face close to Thor's.

"As I told you before, all I remember is a shadow, your shadow, _brother_." Loki whispered angrily.

"Brother, I never wanted it to seem that way. I always thought that you were with me on everything, but if I hurt you I am truly sorry." Thor lowered his head and tried to pull Loki into a hug, but he pulled away.

"Do not try to coax me with your fake apologies. I will not be fooled by it!"

"Do you really believe I would lie about this? I truly wanted you to come home when I was with you on the lonely rock a year ago! I wished you would come with me and not be imprisoned like this! You have no idea how much I begged father to lessen the sentence I even asked mother to beg him! Do you know how long I waited to come and visit you? An entire year, bother and the only reason I was able to see you today was because father has fallen into Odinsleep!" Thor was shouting and making Loki fall back toward the opposite wall.

"Is father alright?"

"No one knows. It was so sudden that is why Asgard is not full of people."

"Thor, why did you really come here?" Loki stopped by the single cot that had been his bed for the last year.

"Can I not see you when I need to?"

"You needed to see me?" Loki's heart began to race as Thor got close and stared into his eyes. He could smell Thor's sweet scent; he was reminded of sweat and grease he wondered why Thor always smelled of battle even when it was a time of peace.

"Did you not hear me when I said that I missed you, brother?" Thor brought Loki back to reality when he said that last word. Thor could never feel the same way as Loki, he knew that but it he still had to try.

"Do you know why I really did all of those horrible things, Thor?"

"Why, Loki?" Thor stared deeply into Loki's eyes.

"I wanted to get your attention and have you only see at me." Loki grabbed the sides of Thor's face and pulled him to his lips. He had to taste those lips and take in that luscious scent.

Thor was in complete and utter shock that he could not even throw Loki off of him. When Loki finally pulled away all he could do was stare at him for a moment.

"I am sorry, Thor I could not resist any longer." Loki licked his lips and Thor could still smell and taste Loki on his lips. It was like taking a drink of clean, creek water. It was the most delicious, refreshing water he had ever tasted. It was even better than when Jane pulled him into a kiss almost two years earlier. He shook his head confused.

"Loki, we are brothers!"

"No we aren't I am Laufeyson you are Odinson. We were just raised together and made to believe that we were siblings so that father could someday unite the two. Thor I love you. I always have." Loki reached out to Thor. Thor stared at his hands.

"I do not know what to think, Loki."

"Thor, have you ever thought about what it would be like if father had never brought me back to Asgard with him. We never would have gotten close like we are now we would have never met." Thor began to think about it and shouted at Loki.

"Do not speak that way! I would not be the man I am today without you, Loki." Thor pulled Loki into a hug and held him tightly.

"Thor, unless you can return my feelings I do not want you to come back here again because it will slowly start to kill me." Loki pushed Thor away from him and stared him in the face.

"I shall return, I must go and be alone for a while. I shall give you my answer when I return." Thor left his brother on the bed and replaced the mask before he left his brother's cell. He flew to where the bifrost had once been and met with Heimdall.

"Thor."

"Heimdall, I require your assistance."

"What could the almighty god of thunder need help with?" Heimdall continued to stare off into the vast space.

"How is she? Does she still search for me?" Thor stood next to him and listened intently to Heimdall's reply.

"Her search has not been as detailed as it was two years ago. I think that she has started to give up on your return." Heimdall said, surprisingly it did not hurt Thor as he thought it would.

"I'm glad that she has finally moved on. I cannot have her get hurt because of me. Heimdall, can I ask you a serious question?" Thor turned toward the taller man and waited for him to answer.

"Of course, I am only here to help." Heimdall waited to hear what he already knew was coming.

"I was told that I had to choose between my two most beloved people in my life. I do not know which one of them I should choose." Thor was started to brood over the decisions he had to make.

"Which one do you treasure more? Your brother, Loki or that Midgardian woman, Jane Foster?" Heimdall turned toward Thor whose face was turning bright red.

"How did you know who I was talking about?"

"You seem to forget that I can see and hear everything." Thor thought about his problem for a while longer.

"I do not think that I could live without Loki. I have not seen him in a year and I could not take it any longer and yet I have not seen Jane in almost two years and I do not have any problems." Thor flew back to the prison as fast as he could he could not be away from his Loki any longer.

Loki stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity. Thor still hadn't returned that must have been his decision. Loki finally admitted defeat and looked to the ground as tears began to roll down his cheeks and hitting the mask. Suddenly, the door flew open and Thor stood in its place. He ran up to Loki and removed the mask once again.

"Thor?"

"Loki, I thought about what you said and I realized that I cannot live without you." He pulled Loki into a long, lingering kiss. Loki's eyes closed and he held Thor close his wildest dreams were coming true and if it was a dream he hoped that it would never end.

Thor pulled away slowly and stared into Loki's eyes he could almost see into the depths of his soul. He could tell that Loki was telling the truth when he said that he loved him because it was transferred into the way Loki kissed Thor. He held Loki's face and caressed his cheek. Loki stared back into Thor's eyes begging, pleading to be kissed again.

"Please, Thor. Do you know how long I have waited for this moment? It feels like an eternity." Loki tried to lean closer into Thor's lips and Thor happily met him halfway. A smile spread across Loki's face, Thor nipped at Loki's bottom lip causing a slight moan to escape Loki's luscious lips. He molded their bodies' together pushing Loki's knees against the cot causing him to fall back on it. Thor kneelt on the ground in-between Loki's legs. Loki leaned up on his elbows to watch Thor through lidded eyes his breath coming out in pants.

Thor leaned over him slowly lifting his shirt up inch by inch to savor the sight of pale white skin being revealed to him. Loki dug his nails into Thor's hand pleading him to hurry.

"Thor." Loki moaned his name breathlessly. Thor heard his control snap like a cannon boom inside his head. He ripped Loki's clothes off and let the pieces fall into piles on the cold floor. He stared in wonder at Loki's perfect, marble skin. It was like staring at a statue in a museum on Midgard. Loki started to tug at Thor's armor, which took his attention off of Loki's body momentarily. He removed his armor instantly continuing to stare at Loki's perfect form. He only stopped when he heard Loki gasp.

"Thor what happened to you? Never have you once gotten a scar in all of our years fighting together." Thor looked down at the faint scar on his abdomen and smiled looking back at Loki.

"I got it from you a year ago. Back on that Man of Iron's tower." Loki stared at him confused until realization hit. He leaned toward Thor and kissed the light scar repeatedly.

"I am sorry." Thor grasped Loki's chin and pulled his face toward his. Loki's breath caught in his throat as Thor kissed him forcibly. Thor pushed him back down on the cot kissing his way down his body till he got to where he wanted. He looked up at Loki as he nuzzled the hard length that was there. Loki stared at him eyes wide and lips parted as Thor took his throbbing member into his mouth to the hilt. He gasped eyes rolling back in his head as Thor started sucking, his tongue slipping at just the right place. All Loki could do was moan as one of his many fantasies finally came true. This was so much better than his imagination. And within a few short seconds it was over. He gasped and his back arched as he came with such force all of a sudden that it blind-sided him. Thor calmly swallowed, humming as Loki road out his climax.

Thor crawled up his body licking his lips slowly. Loki panted out "Where did you learn how to do that?" Thor smiled slyly before replying mysteriously, "From receiving." Loki looked at him questioningly before shrugging and pulling him close. He whispered into Thor's hear huskily "I want you inside me. Now." Thor shuddered and bit the nape of Loki's neck before gladly obliging. Thor slowly moved his hand down Loki's body and slipped it between his legs to his opening. It was soft, and warm almost pliant like a women's would be. He slowly pushed the first finger in moaning when Loki arched his back with a wanton moan before biting down on his neck. Thor slipped a second digit in slowly stretching his entrance. All Loki did was arch and moan prettily trying to shove himself further on those wonderful fingers. Thor suddenly slipped his fingers out but soon he replaced them with his tongue. He slurped up Loki's delicious juices making Loki scream in pleasure. Loki would have came again if Thor had not held the tip. Thor looked up at Loki again before diving back into that sweet tasting opening and began to hum making Loki's insides vibrate. Loki began to buck his hips back and forth forcing Thor's tongue deeper inside. Thor slurped up the juices that were flowing out of the opening and licked his lips as he looked up at Loki and smiled. Loki panted and stared at Thor in shock. Thor pulled Loki's leg over his shoulder and guided himself into that glorious opening. Loki moaned in pleasure as Thor entered and pushed slowly inside before sliding out again a moment later. He didn't know how long they moved together when Loki tensed underneath him and mewled as he came, cum splattering Thor's chest and his own. The clenching of those already tight and slick muscles forced Thor over the edge as well. They lay there panting, wrapped in each other's arms finally feeling at peace.

She stood there at the window to Loki's room staring with her mouth open in shock. Sif couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Thor and Loki? That could never happen, but it did! She had to tell Allfather, but he was in Odinsleep the only other person she could tell was the Queen. She rushed through Asgard as fast as her legs could take her.

A/N: Well there you go. Read and review please! If we get enough good feedback we'll write the sequel which we already have the idea formed.


	2. Chapter 2

His eye flew open. He saw the world just as clearly as he did when the sleep was upon him. It was like there was no change.

"Odin? Darling?" His Queen was always by his side when he awoke from Odinsleep. This time was no exception even if it had been sudden. He turned and saw himself reflecting in her eyes. The shock and confusion was evident and he could not hide it. The door flew open, Sif stood there bowing, her fist upon her chest.

"My Queen, I must speak with you-" She stopped speaking abruptly when she lifted her head. "Allfather. When did you awaken from Odinsleep?" He stared at her for a moment before speaking for the first time.

"What is it? What has happened?"

"Thor has gone to see him, Loki, which you have forbidden." Sif replied as she knelt before him. Odin sighed clearly aggravated.

"Leave the Queen and I alone for the time being. We must remain in council with each other until we decide what action must be taken. Speak of this to no one. If anyone it to ask I remain in Odinsleep." Sif stood and bowed again.

"Yes, Allfather."


	3. Author's Note

A/N: The sequel will be posted as a completely other story due to the fact that it will be several chapters long. The title will be Razing Vicinage. We just wanna say thank you so much for your patience with us . We will try to post updates at least every other week as we are attending college as full time students and as a result will be very busy.


End file.
